Shatter
by Halibel Lecter
Summary: She'd followed him here to the darkest corners of the darkest world, hoping he would still love her. Hoping. Wishing. But he would have no part of it; he shattered her, and left her broken. But soon, someone would heal her... by force, if necessary. YURI.


_Bright Black_

Genre: Horror/Romance

Pairing: Neliel/Momo

Warnings: Rape, Graphic Yuri. Not for NnoiNel, HitsuHina, etc fans.

Notes: My first yuri fic. Constructive criticism is far more appreciated than praise, though I'm not picky.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and I do not. If I owned Bleach, my first name would NOT be "Tia". Also, I would not be dead. Hypothermic, maybe…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black.

That was all she could see of this room; soft blackness of endless space filled with shadows and hard blackness of shining, polished floors. The only other colors in the room came from the people: the white cloak her Captain still wore, though slightly modified, smoother. The varied, tiny pieces of color from his warriors: pink, gold, blue, tan… her gaze jumped back to one color she'd passed over without seeing; a light green. She studied the person it belonged to: one of the warriors, standing next to the other female in stoic silence.

Her uniform was different from the others; it was completely white, no black trimming at all from what she could see. Finally, the woman she was staring at caught her staring, and she had to jerk her head down and away, her face slightly red. What was going to happen to her? She never should have separated...

"Hinamori."

She glanced up, nervous.

"Yes, Captain?" Maybe she had been right after all? Maybe he would smile that smile of his, and it would all be okay—he'd come back with her to the Soul Society, it would all just be one big misunderstanding…

His next words shattered her.

"You are worthless to me." Aizen smirked, leaning forward on his throne. "You are of less use to me, Hinamori, than the dust beneath my feet. I can't imagine why you would want to seek me out after what I've done to you; I guess you must be fairly stupid as well." He sighed. "But you aren't worth the trouble of killing, and I can't allow you to return home…"

At this, she allowed herself a little hope. Maybe it was all an act for his Espada? Maybe he was really just trying to get away from here with her… Hinamori slowly raised her head, eyes shining. Her Captain only wanted to best for her, right? Surely this was all a trick…

"So you seem perfect to serve as a plaything. Useless, but alive. My Espada, speak up. Who would like a new toy, hmm?"

Her voice failed her. Her eyes filled with tears; she couldn't breathe. What fresh hell…? Then, she heard a voice. It was somewhere ahead of her, to the right, distinctly female.

"Sir, may I?"

Hinamori felt physically ill.

"Yes, of course, Neliel. And while I'm at it, congratulations on your recovery and reinstatement. We'll sort things out later, but for now you can have your old domain back… satisfactory, I trust?"

"Quite, sir." There was a slight pause, and then her Captain's voice again.

"Hinamori, come here."

And even though she was shaking, even though her world was totally black, she stumbled forward, not daring to raise her eyes. He beckoned her forward, until they were nearly touching. She saw him reach into his pocket, retrieving a collar and leash. Aizen slipped the collar around her neck, buckled it. He snapped the leash on and handed the other end to the woman who she hadn't realized was standing behind them. A pitiful whimper escaped her throat.

"Captain…"

"Don't call me that," he interrupted. "You will refer to me as Lord Aizen; I am no longer a Captain of anything. Now," he said genially, glancing around at the other occupants of the room, "Dismissed."

"No, please! Captain Aizen! Plea—" she suddenly couldn't get air to speak with; the collar dug into her neck and she was yanked up onto her toes, choking. The woman that she'd been staring at with the green hair leaned in, about an inch from her face. Hinamori yelped as she was cuffed, hard, across the head, narrowed storm-grey eyes boring into her own.

"Don't you dare, you little fool. You've made enough of a mockery of yourself; it makes us all sick. Now quiet down and come with me." She let Momo drop to the ground with a resounding thud; looking around, the younger girl noticed that they were alone. The room was completely empty, deathly quiet except for the beating of her heart and the soft rattling as she sucked in breath after breath. Suddenly, though, she couldn't get any air.

Her eyes began to haze from lack of sufficient oxygen as the woman—Neliel, right?—gripped the back of her head, pressing her mouth onto Hinamori's in a long, rough kiss. She couldn't move her head; her vision was filled completely by those eyes, the passionate grey of a thunderstorm about to begin, framed by sea-green strands of silky hair. Though she could barely comprehend what was happening to her, at least she knew she'd gone to a girl. If she'd been taken by one of the men, who knows what would have happened to her?

…Then again, what was happening to her now?

She wasn't even standing by now; she was leaning weakly against some stranger who was, she noticed dimly, crouching to get on her level. Her lips were touching those of another girl. A filthy, sinister Arrancar had one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head, fingers laced through her hair. She could only imagine what the reasons must be behind this… then, suddenly, she could breathe again.

"Good girl."

Those eyes focused on hers, and she could see the dim flicker of lightning. "Come on, follow me." Momo stumbled forward when the leash was tugged harshly, nearly tripping over her own feet. She followed her new master down the stairs that Aizen had led her up, out of the room and down several long corridors to a door with a time-worn "3" painted on it, the black paint long faded to a deep grey. Though she wanted so badly to break free and run, it was clear that she stood absolutely no chance.

What else could she do? She allowed herself to be led inside.

The door opened on a small room with no windows, arched doorways leading off in two directions. Neliel stuck her head into one doorway, speaking to people Momo couldn't see.

"Pesche, Don… I have company tonight. We are not to be disturbed."

She _really_ didn't like the sound of that… but there was no time to dwell on it. As soon as she was satisfied with their answers, Neliel turned in the other direction and led her farther in, past some open living spaces and down a short hallway. When they stopped before a lockable door, Momo felt her stomach twist from a series of knots into a tiny, painful tangle. Hopefully, this was just her room, where she would be staying. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was not to be.

The room belonged to Neliel, who showed her in and locked the door behind them. She couldn't control her trembling for long enough to struggle, and it never occurred to her to resist when she was guided to the bed and made to sit down, her shirt slipping off and her inner robe pulled out of her hakama and tossed aside. The drafts ghosting over her exposed skin woke her up a little, and she gulped, realizing she was sitting bare-chested on someone's bed. Hopefully, though, this is as far as it would—

"Lie down."

"Wh… what?" Momo had wrapped both arms around her chest, scooting as far back as her leash would allow. "What?" Surely, she must have heard wrong. This woman didn't plan to…?

"I said, lie down." She did, then. But there was nothing Momo could do; she carefully lay back, a scared whimper escaping her throat as her leash was unclasped and taken off and her wrists bound with soft but strong restraints to the bedposts. "Good. Now, then…"

She'd tried not to openly defy her new master, for fear of being killed, but also because some tiny part of her hoped that by complying, she would please her Captain in some way. Now, though, as her hakama was unfastened and slipped down off her hips, she thrashed and yelled.

"Please, no! _No_…" she whimpered, eyes glistening at the corners. "Please don't…"

But the comforting presence of rough black cotton slipped first to her knees, then her ankles, and then it was gone completely, replaced by a blanket as she was nudged under the covers. She shut her eyes in desperation when her captor stripped off her own shirt, then her bra, absently letting her skirt slip to the floor. There was no turning back. This wasn't a bad dream, and she couldn't wake up. Her throat closed, and she felt the urge to cry…

"Calm down."

Momo opened her eyes in shock to see Neliel sitting beside her on the bed. One hand reached out and pulled her hair out of its updo and down around her face. She felt some sort of pull in her stomach as her eyes, unbidden, roamed over all that exposed skin…those smooth shoulders, those dark, perfectly distended ni—

The pull shifted lower, and she groaned aloud. This could _not_ be happening…

Sighing, Neliel leaned over until she was halfway pinning Momo, one hand on either side of her head. "You know," she said softly, "It isn't going to hurt."

"I… I know… but…" she whimpered. This was just so _wrong_!

"But what?" There was a genuinely questioning note to her voice. "You've done it to _yourself _before, haven't you? It's exactly the same." When Momo shook her head, blushing at the thought, the Arrancar's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well… no…" she suddenly felt incredibly young. The woman first smiled, then laughed.

"You've never? Well, all the better!" With that, she slipped under the covers herself, gently rubbing the younger girl's hips, massaging. Despite herself, Momo felt those muscles relax. Neliel's hands weren't cold, like hers at the moment. They were warm; she was completely at ease. Hinamori's hands were like ice, she was so nervous.

And it only got worse when the touches moved from her hips.

"No…" it was barely a whisper, her voice rough. "Please, please… I'll do anything you want, but don't touch me _there_…" she was silenced with a long, slow kiss.

"Sssh," the older girl whispered. "It's okay, I promise. Just relax…" and with that, she wriggled down a little and knelt between Momo's legs, nudging them apart while she was distracted and giving her a few strokes.

That was enough; the feeling was foreign, and good or not, it couldn't be allowed to continue. Whimpering, she tried to sit up, struggle, anything. But no, she was held still.

"No, you don't. Keep your legs spread." Neliel glanced up, eyes meeting Momo's and flickering lightning. She gulped, allowing her legs to relax and be pulled wide apart. "Good girl." That was when Neliel decided—there wouldn't be any "working up" for this one.

Sighing, she spread the younger girl's lips—thick, she noted, and light-pink, silky—and found the place just down from the top, the most sensitive spot available. Stroking it with two dry fingers, she placed the same digits of her free hand against Momo's lips. "Open your mouth," she murmured, pressing. When that happened, she slipped both fingers into the girl's mouth, "Now, suck. Make sure they get wet." The pleasing sensation of that warm, smooth tongue against her skin was enough to make her pulse jump.

Once she'd finished, Momo opened her mouth slightly, letting the two fingers be pulled out without biting—she thought that was commendable—and trying to wipe the salt taste from her mouth. The sensation of someone touching her _there_ had certainly been unexpected, different. But it wasn't so amazing. She was already formulating a way to esc—

_Oh, no, she wasn't. What the hell was_ that_?!_

Smirking, Neliel glanced back up to meet the girl's eyes. Her gasp had been much louder than she probably thought, and it was extremely easy to tell that she was pleased. She gave a short shake of her head, hair flicking over one shoulder.

"So, you get it now, hmm?"

Hinamori, eyes focusing on her with a dim awe, nodded. What had she just…?

"Good. Then I don't have to worry about doing this," she continued, sitting back and stroking herself. "Because trying to pleasure you was getting so troublesome…" Watching the girl's eyes widen and her face slowly turn a deeper and deeper red as she continued, Neliel smirked.

"What?"

"You're…"

"Mhmm. Just wait until it's your turn…" she trailed off, gulping a breath and shuddering. Not an earth-shattering completion, no, but enough to relieve her tension and allow her to reciprocate for her captive. "Now, then…"

"…My turn?"

It seemed that Momo had finally realized what she meant. "Yes, your turn."

"You mean you're going to…?"

"Yes, I am." Leaning forward and pinning the younger girl, Neliel smirked and kissed her, letting her tongue explore the other girl's lips, then her mouth when Hinamori gasped in shock. She pulled back several seconds later, allowing Momo to breathe for a second before slipping the first two fingers of her right hand in-between the younger girl's lips, testing, then much deeper when she found that she'd succeeded in getting them both absolutely soaking wet.

"Ah… wh-what're you—"

"Relax," murmured Neliel, flexing her fingers and enjoying just how little they could move. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N…No…"

"Then relax and be quiet." With that, she drew both fingers out and spread the moisture up, until she felt the younger girl shudder and her hips give a slight jerk forward. Now came the fun part.

She glanced up, only to find Momo staring at her with wide eyes. "I need you to do something for me," she said slowly, going back to her captive's well and retrieving a little more wetness. To her surprise and pleasure, the only responses from Hinamori at first were a shudder and breathy, genuine moan. "Will you do it or not?" she asked.

"Ye… yes… what…?"

Smirking, Neliel repositioned herself a little. "Good. I need you to focus on a point on the ceiling. Don't move your eyes from it until I say so. Now, breathe. Take a deep breath. Good girl… just one more thing." She made sure that the younger girl couldn't see what she was doing and used both hands to hold her hips in place. What narrow hips she had, so delicate!

"What… else…?"

Neliel glanced up, distracted.

"Hmm? Oh, of course." She smirked. "Relax and don't hold anything back. If you feel like screaming, my dear…" she carefully spread both of those smooth, pink lips and breathed the last words onto the most sensitive spot she could have found. "…then scream."

So saying, she followed her words with a kiss and a few gentle licks, a smile gracing her features when she heard her orders being followed in the form of a soft, trembling whine. She gave a few more strokes, each time getting farther up the sides, never quite reaching the center. That would come last.

Finally, after a few minutes, she paused. There was a shift, then the now-rough voice of Hinamori.

"What… are you…?"

_The element of surprise,_ thought Neliel, smirking. The second the other girl stopped speaking, she leaned down and covered the whole area with her tongue, using two fingers to provide a little extra pressure and building a fast tempo. She wouldn't stop until it happened for her new captive; fortunately, she didn't have to wait very long.

Half a minute after she started, the air was shattered by a distinctly raw scream.

Smiling, Neliel crawled up and untied Momo, gently kissing her lips and giving the place her tongue had just been a few final strokes with her fingers before pulling the other girl into her arms and flipping over onto her back. She adjusted them both so that Hinamori was lying comfortably on top of her, her dark hair tickling Neliel under the chin since her head rested on the older girl's collarbone. She could still feel the girl's sides heaving; her voice was rough when she spoke.

"What… what was…?"

"That was completion," she whispered, nuzzling Hinamori and stroking her back. "The first of many; now go to sleep."

But she needn't have said anything; Momo was already out, a small smile on her face for the first time all day.


End file.
